Plan B
by MsLane
Summary: After years of dating Rachel decides that waiting for the one is taking too long. Determined to be a mother she commits to her plan. On the day of her insemination she meets Quinn-a woman with real possibilities. Based on the movie The Back-up Plan
1. Chapter 1

_**Bear with me now (: I promise I haven't stopped writing 'Never Let Me Go'. However this was just so perfect I couldn't pass it up.**_

_**I watched 'The Back-up Plan' last night with a few of my friends and for some reason the idea just hit me. **_**'This could totally work as a Faberry story' **_**I'm aware of the fact that there are loads of pregnant Quinn and Rachel stories, but I thought it'd be nice to maybe try my hand in it.**_

_**I'm still definitely going to continue NLMG, but I really wanted to do this.**_

_**Based almost entirely on the movie, of course some dialogue and instances will be changed.**_

_**Disclaimer; I don't own Glee or the characters, I don't own any rights to the show or the movie The Back-up Plan.**_

_**It's AU and very much out of high school. The character *almost* don't even act like they do in glee so don't hate lol**_

**Plan B**

'I can't believe I didn't get a pedicure for this. How embarrassing. Look at that.' She curls her toes in and out, looking at the chipped nail polish, 'If I were with a real guy doing this I would've gotten a pedicure…and a wax.'

She looks over to her other foot and, 'Oh shit! That one's worse!' It's even more chipped than the other one.

"Sorry I didn't get a pedicure." She says out loud finally.

Dr. Morrison sits up straight with the light on his head flashing straight at her, "What?"

Apologetically, and squinting to keep the light out of her eyes, "My toes…sorry."

Jovially Dr. Morrison says, "I'm not looking at your toes, I'm looking at your cervix."

"Right, of course…Now I kinda wish you were looking at my toes." She lays back down on the chair.

Dr. Morrison then stands and pulls off his gloves and smiles at her, "There. All done."

The surprise is evident in her voice, "That's it?"

Setting the timer he then presses a button and lifts the chair up and tilts it backwards as he nods, "We'll elevate your legs for ten minutes and then you're good to go."

As she's being lifted and tilted backwards, "This is the first time I hear a ticking clock sound and it's not freaking me out."

The doctor smiles at her supportively, "Good, just relax."

Sitting up she shakes her head frantically, "I cant! I'm freaking out!"

The doctor shakes his head, "Come on, everything's gonna be great! I have a feeling that you and uh…" He grabs the empty syringe from the side cart, "CRM-1014 are going to make beautiful babies together."

He pats her foot and starts to walk out of the room.

Calling after him she lets out a slightly higher pitched "Thank you" than she would have liked.

As she hears the door close, she lifts her legs even higher and holds down the hospital gown they've given her, 'Oh God I hope this works. I've wanted this for so long.' She shrugs, 'Okay maybe this wasn't how I pictured it, exactly…I thought I'd have a little more support."

_**Flashback to Santana's house.**_

"_NO! You don't want kids! Trust me!" The Latina takes out the insides of a chicken preparing dinner, while Rachel is sitting beside her at the table._

_The shorter brunette shakes her head, "That's easy for you to say, you have _four_."_

_Dramatically, "And it's _awful_!"_

_Just then three young children run through the kitchen and a beat later a toddler runs after them screaming._

"_They've ruined my life." Santana says while looking the brunette dead in the eyes._

_Chuckling, Rachel shakes her head, "Oh come on San."_

_The kids come running back and grab the toys that are in the corner of the kitchen, "Kids come on mommy's cooking, go away!"_

_Santana turns to Rachel, "Have you seen my vagina? Cuz I will show it to you. I will show it, to you, just to prove to you that you don't wanna have kids. I will show it to you. I will show you, my vagina." She says the last part while indicating her crotch with her hand while grabbing a laundry basket._

_Shaking her head, "I don't wanna see that. I wanna have a baby."_

"_I just think you're tired of being alone. You haven't met the right guy."_

_Incredulously, "It's __not about a guy. This isn't about a guy. __I don't even think I want a_

_guy at this point._ _I've dated hundreds of guys over the past five years and not one of them is close to being the one. It's just not happening for me."_

_Going around arranging the living room Santana turns to her and says, "It doesn't mean that it wont."_

_Rachel raises an eyebrow at her, "It doesn't mean that it will either."_

_All of a sudden the four children come barreling through the living room and into the hallway carrying what appears to be their dinner._

"_Is that my chicken? Ay Dios Mio get back here with that!" Santana runs into the hallway, "That. Is. your dinner, not a toy!"_

_Obviously the children have long gone and the Latina just turns to Rachel and in a monotone says, "I hate them."_

_Then sniffing she turns around, "Do you smell pee?"_

_Rachel looks at her and shakes her head, "You don't hate them. They're yours and Brittany's. And no, I don't smell pee."_

_Santana gets a faraway look on her face, "Yeah me and B." She smiles but then it turns into a scowl, "I smell pee!"_

_**End Flashback**_

'So I had to figure it out on my own. I examined every possibility and arrived at the most logical conclusion.'

_**Queue other flashback**_

"_Will you be my baby daddy?"_

_Kurt spits out a mouthful of Sauvignon Blanc and quickly dabs his mouth with his napkin, "What? No. No! Are you out of your mind? I cant be the father."_

_Looking at him across the table Rachel pleads, "Come on! We don't have to have sex."_

_A look of horror crosses his face, "Oh God, I didn't even think of that. Rewind. Rewind. Rewind."_

_Sighing Rachel looks at him with her big brown eyes hopeful and pleading, "You're one of my best friends. Don't you want to help me?"_

_Kurt nods his head, "Yes but…that's too much. I'll walk your dog, tell you when you look fat, be honest about your eyebrows."_

_Shaking her head she looks back down at her dinner then back at him, "You know what, just forget it. Forget about the whole thing."_

_**End flashback**_

'Well that was a bust. So I took life by the uh…horns? And I uh did what I had to do.'

Rachel smiles to herself and nods, 'Yeah, it's going to be okay. I have a plan.'

Just then the ticking of the timer stops and a loud ding! Disrupts the silence.

'Done.'

She then looks around her and then at her legs that are high above her, "How the hell am I supposed to get down from here?"

Xoxo

Rachel gets dressed and puts on her shoes and walks out of the room and down the hallway, making sure to keep her legs pressed firmly together and only moving from the knees down.

"Whoa now Rachel, you don't have to walk like that." Dr. Morrison smiles at her as he puts a hand on her back and guides her out.

"Wha, oh okay." Rachel laughs and separates her legs slightly, but then just snaps them shut again.

"By the way, I have the name of an incredible support group for single moms, if you're interested."

That threw the brunette for a second but she recovers almost instantly, "Great! Great…you know maybe we should hug, we might've just made a baby together."

Awkwardly Dr. Morrison just chuckles and pats her on the back while Rachel stands there opening her arms ready to accept a hug, "Good luck."

Still smiling, she puts her hands down ,"Alright."

As he walks away she shrugs and for the life of her she cannot stop smiling as she walks through the hospital on her way out.

"Hi!" She says enthusiastically when she passes a few very pregnant women sitting on a couch.

"Hi." They say monotonously which apparently doesn't register with our diva since she just smiles even larger and continues on her way.

Walking into the elevator there's another mother holding her baby. Rachel smiles at them, "Hi."

The mother smiles back at her, "Hi."

As the elevator descends, Rachel continues to look at the baby with a smile on her face, for an uncomfortably long time.

The woman looks at her, "You're starting to freak me out."

Rachel quickly ducks her head and looks to the floor, "Sorry."

However she can't help it and after a beat she sneaks another looks.

"Stop it!"

xxxx

Making her way out the door of the OBGYN, she's met with torrential rain, and even _that_ cannot put a frown on her face. It's the kind of rain that turns umbrellas inside out and has New Yorkers running for cover with newspapers on their heads.

Despite the rain Rachel still skips out of the building, throws her arms out and twirls around slowly as the rain continues to beat down. Realizing her legs are too far apart she snaps them shut again.

"Hi!" she says to a mother pushing a baby carriage, covered in plastic, trying to get out of the rain.

"Get away from me!" The woman then proceeds to push the carriage even faster.

Shrugging it off, she still has a large smile on her face as she runs to the curb, and throws a hand in the air, "Taxi!"

As soon as she does, one of the numerous taxis speeds up and stops right in front of her.

Rachel's smile gets even bigger as she throws open the door and lifts her head to the heavens, "Hallelujah!" and she slips into the cab…just as someone else gets in on the other door.

"Wh…Excuse me, this is my cab."

The other occupant of the cab wipes the rain from her face with her hand, as she turns to face Rachel, "What, you own it?"

Thrown by the blonde's words and semi hostility she shakes her head, "No, but I was about to _rent_ it."

The blonde occupant raises her eyebrow and points to herself, "If you see someone hail a cab and the cab pulls up for them, you can't just jump in and claim that it's yours." She says pointing at Rachel.

Shaking her head, Rachel looks at her, "I didn't see you!"

The blonde smirks, "I _saw_ you see me."

Rachel, who cannot believe this is happening to her, turns to the cab driver, smiles and tries to get his attention, "Sir? Sir? Excuse me but who saw you first?"

However the cabbie simply picks up the paper and ignores her.

The blonde continues, "Maybe you're not from around here but there's a code…certain rules we try to follow."

Shaking her head the brunette just gives up, "Fine! Fine, forget it, I'll get out."

Rachel grabs the door handle and opens the door and then turns to the blonde, "But not because you're right, but because I'm in a terrific mood, and _you're_ ruining it."

"No, _I'll_ get out."

Both Rachel and her blonde companion are now out of the cab, on opposite sides and are standing in the pouring rain again.

Rachel crosses her arms, "Now what?"

The blonde shrugs, "I don't know. You tell me."

The cabbie decides to answer for them by peeling away from them.

Rachel throws her hand in the air calling after him, "Hey! No come back here!"

The blonde follows after the cab, "Hey! HEY!" Obviously seeing the point is moot she gives up and puts her hands on her hips as Rachel continues to call after it, begging it to come back.

The brunette then turns to her, "Well that was _stupid_. Why'd you get out?...You…Stupid head."

The blonde throws a hand up, "You said you were in a great mood and that I was ruining it. I felt bad!"

After a beat the blonde continues with surprise and confusion in her voice, "And I'm sorry wait, did you just call me a stupid head?"

Rachel scoffs and storms off with her little steps, and throwing her bag over her head.

Xxx

Running to the subway station the blonde and Rachel both swipe their metro cards at the same time.

They enter the subway platform which is jam packed with all the other New Yorkers who are shit-out-of-luck in the cab department. Rain droplets drip from the ceiling above.

The blonde turns to Rachel, "How's your great mood now?"

Choosing to ignore her, Rachel just walks away and as soon as the train pulls up she gets in.

Two minutes later and the blonde is back to back with Rachel, being pushed together by the crowd. Rachel's trying her best to read the paper and ignore the blonde behind her.

"How bout now?"

Rachel sighs, "Please stop talking to me."

The blonde just smiles and turns back around, letting her be for now.

As they make their way out of the subway station, they are again only a few feet apart and curiosity got the best of the blonde, "So…why you in such a good mood anyway?"

Rachel shakes her head but can't help but to smile, "Not that it's any of your business _but_…good things are happening to me."

Decidedly moved by this, the blonde smiles at her, "Well that's great! I hope it continues."

They both stop walking as Rachel turns around and faces her, "Thanks." She smirks as she looks the blonde woman up and down, subtly, "Well, have a nice life and uh…try not to steal any more cabs."

Raising and eyebrow the blonde grins, her eyes shining, "Yeah. You do the same."

Looking over her shoulder Rachel chuckles as she continues on her way.

Suddenly the blonde calls out, "Hey! There's a penny right there, why don't you pick it up, its good luck."

Rachel stops and turns back around, and walks towards the penny, "Only if it's heads." She then proceeds to kneel and turn it over so that it's facing heads instead of tails.

As she stands back up, she looks at the blonde smiling, "Now someone else can have good luck. Bye!"

She then walks away again, leaving a very intrigued blonde in her wake, "Bye."

_**Okay so I'm aware of the fact that the idea of the story isn't mine. But I really did like this movie and I just really wanted to see it done with Faberry-ness. If you guys don't wanna see it continued then just lemme know and I'll stop it right away and just focus on NLMG. But I'd really like to hear from you guys so leave me feedback. Thank you (:**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN/ okay so wow 15 reviews haha All pretty much saying the same thing…continue. So I figured okay, if that's what my readers want, then that is what they shall receive (: Thank you SO much for all the awesome support.**_

_As she stands back up, she looks at the blonde smiling, "Now someone else can have good luck. Bye!"_

_She then walks away again, leaving a very intrigued blonde in her wake, "Bye."_

Miraculously Rachel's good mood seemed to make an appearance once again as she continued walking down the city streets, loving the fact that it had stopped raining. She had a spring in her step and the biggest smile on her face.

Walking Down West Village, she turns into a quaint looking pet store 'Hudson Pets', filled with dogs, cats and some rabbits too.

From the moment she enters the store, a little pug-dog with its hind legs in a wheelchair, bounds (or rather wheels) towards her, barking.

She crouches down and scratches his head, "Hey Nutsy! How're you boy?" She gives him a good scratch and as she does , Brittany comes running up to her.

"Oh my God you're glowing! You're glowing!"

She turns to Kurt, who has run out from the back, "She's glowing right?"

Kurt nods enthusiastically, "Glowing!"

"Tell us everything!"

"Everything!"

Dusting off her clothes, she grins as she walks back towards the counter, shrugging, "There's not much to tell."

Shaking his head, Kurt walks up, "Honey you just got shot up with a wad of red-headed-freckle sperm. There's something to tell."

Brittany stops grinning and looks from Kurt to Rachel, "Wait, wait he had red hair and freckles, why, why'd you do that?"

Kurt folds his arms and shrugs, "I tried to talk her out of it."

Shaking her head Brittany takes a hold of Rachel's shoulders and lightly shakes, "Why did you do that?"

Kurt nods, "I know right?"

Brittany shakes her head, unable to comprehend anyone's decision to do that, "Never mind, so what happened?"

Sighing, Rachel turns around from arranging some bowls and says, "Uhh well, I lie down, put my feet up over my head, five minutes later it was over! I barely felt a thing." She says grinning as she walks back around the counter.

"So basically it was like having sex with Finn."

Kurt and Brittany high five, then he turns to Rachel, "Okay so now what?"

Rachel's smile increases, "Now, we wait."

Waving his arm in the air Kurt pouts, "That's no fun. I want to know if I'm going to be a fairy godmother."

Smirking, Rachel tussles his hair, had she not been potentially pregnant he would have slapped her, "We'll just have to wait and see. If you need me I'll be in the back."

Xoxo

The next morning, as the sunlight peeks through the curtains in Rachel's bedroom, she stretches and smiles as she notices Nuts lying on the pillow beside her with his hind legs dangling over the side.

After a beat she gets up and walks over to her floor length mirror and pulls up her pajama top and looks at her stomach it's flat as a board and defined without being too masculine. She takes a second to run a hand over it and then sticks it out as far as she can, and it's still flat as a board. Smiling anyways, she pulls the shirt back down and goes to get ready.

Pulling out the piece of paper she received from Dr. Morrison she reads aloud the name of the support group, "'Single Mothers and Proud'…well this sounds about right."

She knocks on the door and is immediately ushered into a tiny living room with seven women sitting on a number of mismatched chairs and lounges. One of them seems to be breastfeeding a child.

"Okay, alright!" Carol, the support group leader claps her hands and smiles at all of them, "Welcome to Single Mothers and Proud. As the name suggests we are all single mothers and uh," She holds up a finger, "_proud_! Haha hey!" she smiles even bigger when she finally gets the word out and claps again.

Rachel for her part listens to Carol while looking around at all the rest of the women in the support group, watching them all and trying to get as comfortable as she can.

"Okay some of us have adopted, some of us have conceived with a donor, every story is different, but with the same common denominator…We wanted a child and we made it happen on our own." She waves around her pointer finger while talking, as if it were a wand of some kind. And once she finished she knocks on the wooden arm of the chair she was seated in.

The rest of the women nod along, smiling in total agreement.

"We sure did. We sure did."

A woman, who had been watching Rachel, now turns to her and asks, "Are you already a single mother or are you trying to become one?"

Sitting up straighter Rachel smiles, "Oh uh well I suppose I'm trying. I was just inseminated a few days ago."

The women all nod and ohh as she tells them that.

Carol nods, "Well we do what we have to do when we don't have a penis person."

"That's right" Comes from various corners of the room.

"Sooo, let's hear about you!" Carol points at Rachel with a great big smile.

Grinning, Rachel nods, "Okay! Well, I own a pet store, down on Hudson Street. Cats, dogs, rabbits. No birds though. They creep me out. Uh before that I was in the corporate world, but uh, it just didn't feel like the life that I wanted to live. So now I'm happy on the work front, but, even though I have more balance I just, you know, still haven't found the one."

Carol nods sagely, "Ah, the elusive one." She stops for a beat before grinning, "Good luck."

Somewhere within the room, "If I had a dollar for every time…"

Shrugging, Rachel continues, "You know I thought I'd be married with children by now but that's just not happening so I guess it's time for my back-up plan." She smiles at the end and lifts her shoulders up as if to say 'that's it.'

Carol nods, "Well Rachel listen. If you really want a baby we here at Single Mothers," she knocks on a wooden ornament and her voices raises an octave, "and Proud, ah ha." She goes back to her normal register as she continues, "we here, can be your partners, from inception to graduation and everything in between." She ushers with her hands, "We can be here for you."

Rachel nods her head and smiles, "Great, thank you."

One of the women, Sara, who is nursing a child, speaks up, "You know Dakota was actually born right here, in this very room." She looks around with a reminiscent look on her face, nodding and smiling, "Right where you're sitting actually." She says to Rachel.

Rachel leans forward, slightly taken aback and uncomfortable, and sits up even higher in her chair, "Really?"

Sara nods as Carol points to the spot again and nods as well, "Mmhmm."

"Right here?" It's now Rachel's voice's turn to go an octave higher. As Sara nods, Rachel takes a look around the seat, "Well, imagine that."

Trying to move on the young brunette smiles at Sara asks, "So how old is your baby now?"

Dakota, the 'baby', looks up from the breast, smiles and says, "I'm three."

Xoxo

Later on that day, Rachel and Santana are walking down the sidewalk, drinking coffees, when the Latina suddenly asks, after Rachel had told her about her day, "Why do you need a support group?"

Grinning Rachel turns to her and says, "Because you're not very supportive."

Taken aback Santana looks at her incredulously.

"What? Don't, you just told me that if I breast-feed my girls are gonna look like empty tube-socks."

Putting a hand up the Latina shakes her head, "Hey, I'm just being honest. And don't even get me started on what child birth does to your bladder."

Rachel stays silent for a beat, but the intrigue has gotten to her, "What does it do to your bladder?"

Santana cracks up laughing, then stops abruptly and says, "Oh, oh I just peed a little bit."

Rachel rolls her eyes at her friend's antics and says, "Well, I don't think I'm pregnant anyway. The doctor said it will probably take a few tries; something about frozen sperm being lazy."

As they're walking Santana spies the farmer's market up ahead of them, "Oh come with me for a minute. I have to make some muffins for some bullshit teacher appreciation thing today."

Surprised, Rachel raises an eyebrow and grins, "You're going to make _muffins_?"

Shaking her head, the Latina flicks her hair back, "Oh hell no. There's a place here that sells them, I pick out the worst ones and I pretend I made em."

The shorter brunette chuckles at her companion's plans and ways of thinking and just follows her to the stall.

Stepping next to the Latina she sees her picking out a few, "Ahh the ugliest ones. There."

Rachel sighs, "Seems like a lot of trouble for something really trivial."

Santana grins, "Welcome to motherhood."

Rachel shrugs and picks out some of the samples and tries them while looking around, as she waits for Santana to finish up.

Looking over she spots the blonde woman from the other day at a stall 'The Little Goat Farm' selling cheese to an old lady.

She keeps watching and as she does she unconsciously picks up the whole basket of samples.

"Who is that woman?"

Santana offhandedly turns to her, "What woman?"

She takes another piece of the sampling, "The one selling cheese, I know her."

The Latina glances over, smirks and nods, "Hot." And goes back to the muffins, while Rachel continues to 'person'-watch.

"She sells cheese?" She asks to no one in particular, not quite believing that the blonde woman from the other day has a profession in doing so.

Santana however chooses to answer anyways, "And you sell hamsters."

The woman behind the counter approaches, smiling, "Can I help you ladies?"

Rachel, distractedly, shakes her head, still nibbling on the samples, "Mm, no thank you."

The woman sees her looking over towards the other stand, staring at the blonde, "Like what you see?"

Rachel turns towards her now, confused, "What?"

Smiling the sales woman just bounces slightly, "Just, talking about the muffins."

As she says that, the blonde walks over, and she turns to her and says, "Hey you."

The blonde smiles back, "Hey."

The blonde notices Rachel and is taken aback, "Hi! Oh wow, what a nice surprise! How'd you know I worked here?"

Quickly swallowing the bite in her mouth, Rachel shakes her head, "I didn't."

"Oh okay." And after a beat she adds, "Did you follow me here?"

Santana smirks at the whole interaction, Rachel blanches, "Follow you?" She chuckles unbelievingly, "To the farmers…are you kidding? We," she points backwards towards the Latina, "came to buy muffins." She turns to the sales lady, "You were here, tell her."

In a good-humored voice she replies with a grin, "Well, you better buy something, you ate all my samples."

Rachel glances down to her hands holding on to the basket and she stays quiet as she places it back in its place.

The blonde watches her with a smile, "Well, it's really nice to see you. I uh never got your name, I'm…I'm Quinn." She holds out her hand to shake.

Rachel nods and takes her hand, "Rachel."

Santana nods at them from behind Rachel, "I'm Santana. So how do you two _not_ know each other?"

They both look at the Latina and say, "She stole my cab."

Then the face each other again not believing that the other said that.

Santana smirks, "Uhhuh okay." And she turns back around to pay for the muffins.

Rachel looks at Quinn, then turns back around, "We should go."

The Latina looks from her to the blonde then back, "We should?"

Rachel gives her the look, "Yeah we have that important _thing_."

Quinn quickly jumps in, "Well uh, wait can your important thing wait just a few minutes? I'll give you a taste of my cheese!" she says pointing a thumb in the direction of said cheese with a big grin on her face.

Both Santana and Rachel stare at her for a beat, the blonde nods, still having her thumb pointing over her shoulder, "I uh I can rephrase that."

Walking them over she smiles and says pointing out one of the cheeses on display, "This is our basic Chevre, probably our best seller. The cheese that started it all." Moving on she points out the next batch, "These are our surface ripened cheeses." She then goes to the next, "And these…these are our aged/raw milk cheeses. Now." She looks at them and she stops mid-sentence, "this is really boring isn't it?"

Rachel is quick to reassure her, "No." While Santana nods vigorously while looking at the other sales-person behind the counter who also is nodding his head 'yes'

Quinn looks over and sees that and makes the introduction, "This is Lewis. He works for me."

Lewis smiles at both of them, and reaches out and shakes their hand.

"Rachel and this is Santana."

Excitedly Quinn smiles, "You want me to give you a sample box?"

Suddenly Santana is interested but upon seeing Rachel's indecision she also plays it down, "No, no I'm okay."

The Latina nods, "We're okay."

Smiling slightly Quinn folds her hands in front of her and asks somewhat shyly, "You aren't lactose intolerant are you? I hate that."

Before she can answer however, the saleslady from the muffin stand walks up and drapes and arm around the blonde, "Hey, you're uh still coming over tonight right?"

Rachel looks from the red-head, back to the blonde and her smile somewhat fades. She didn't think she was imagining the somewhat flirtatious undertone of it all, but to have her do it while in view of her friend…girlfriend? That wasn't right.

Quinn fumbles and stumbles over her words, between glancing at the red-head and then back up at Rachel, "I uh, yea, yes." She finally lets out, as the red-head walks away with a grin.

Both Santana and Rachel share a look, both seeming to have come to the conclusion that she was taken.

Somewhat dejectedly Rachel turns to the Latina and says, "We should go."

Quinn lets out a defeated sigh, and just watches as Rachel steps away.

"Ready?" She calls out to Santana, once she realizes she hasn't yet moved she walks closer and leans in as Santana stage whispers, "I want a sample box."

Nodding, "Ookay, well I've got to go so bye!" She says out loud and walks away quickly.

Quinn follows her for a few steps, trying to gain her attention, but the short brunette had taken to almost sprinting away, "Uh…bye!"

Watching her continue on as if she hasn't said anything, Quinn sighs disappointedly and repeats it again at a lower tone, "Bye."

Santana looks over the cheese and asks Lewis, "You said free sample box yes?"

With a smile in his voice, he nods, "Yes."

"Free?" She enunciates nodding, "Okay in that case…"


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN/ Right another chapter (: I'm loving all this feedback, honestly it blows me away and makes me super excited to keep this up (: Thank you so much x**_

* * *

"_Free?" She enunciates nodding, "Okay in that case…"_

Rachel makes her way back to the pet store carrying in two bags of vegetables and as soon as she steps in, Kurt and Brittany accost her.

"Okay, spill it. Who is she? What does she do? And how do you know her?" Brittany asks while brushing a cute little puppy dog.

Taken aback Rachel questions, "Who?"

Brittany grins, "Quinn, from the farmers market. She's called like twice already."

Unbelieving and shaking her head, "I'm gonna kill Santana."

The blonde shakes her head, "Oh no you don't. I love my San and you don't get to kill her."

Kurt hops down from a ladder where he was placing kitty litter, "Is she a farmer? Because that's not okay."

Shrugging while helping Brittany, "No, well…she makes…cheese."

Walking closer he asks incredulously, "She's a _pilgrim_?"

Brittany suddenly turns to Rachel and says, "Oh and Santana called again and said that her feta was incredible." Turning back to Kurt she says, "That makes so much more sense now."

Kurt stops her from moving on, "Wait so who is she?"

The brunette shrugs, "She's nobody, just some woman." She says as she walks away and tries to get away from all the questions.

Brittany smirks, "Are you blushing? She's blushing!"

Kurt nods, "You're totally blushing."

Turning back around to face them Rachel smiles sweetly at them ,"Can we just calm down and get ready for the book signing?"

Both Brittany and Kurt unanimously say, "No."

The blonde adds, "_This_, is exciting."

Rachel stands in front of the door that says 'Restricted Area' with a hand on the handle and speaks to the both of them pointedly, "Look, she's nobody. And even if she was somebody it doesn't matter cuz I don't wanna be with anybody. Okay? So let's just" she waves a hand in the air, "get back to work." She smiles at them before walking into the room.

Brittany speaks up after a beat, "Finding a relationship is work."

From inside the room as she's closing the door, Rachel quickly interjects, "I don't want a relationship."

Xoxo

That night Hudson's Pets is opened and there's a book signing going on. The author of the book 'Cesar's Way', Cesar Millan is talking about the owners and their pets and how to integrate leadership between the two, showing your pet dog, who is in fact the actual leader, making sure your pet knows that you are the leader and not it.

Rachel is standing in the back of the room, behind all the customers, with Santana Brittany and Kurt all listening to him speak.

The brunette is somewhat listening, and the other half of her is just standing there going off in thought, while Brittany and Santana cuddle against the wall. The blonde wrapping her arms around the Latina who's standing in front of her.

Suddenly there's someone standing beside her and Rachel looks and then does a double take upon seeing the blonde, "Okay now this is getting weird."

Quinn smiles, "I know right, we keep running into each other. It's _crazy_."

Rachel smirks and rolls her eyes, "Oh so you being here is just another coincidence?"

Turning her attention back to the author up front, Quinn nods her head in his direction, "Oh I love this guy."

Santana nudges Brittany, who nudges Kurt to take a look at Rachel and the blonde, smirking and looking knowingly at them.

Rachel turns to Quinn, not quite believing that this is coincidence, "Don't you have someplace to be tonight?"

The blonde shakes her head, keeping most of her attention up front, "Not till later."

"Do you even have a dog?"

Keeping her eyes trained on the speaker, Quinn turns her head slightly towards Rachel and leans in just a bit, "No, but I might get one now that I can 'bee the packh leader.'" She says smiling as Rachel giggles at her impersonation.

Just then the whole room erupts in laughter at something Cesar said, and when Quinn and Rachel turn their full attention back, he's impersonating the dogs wanting to play again, hopping up and down happily.

Rachel then turns towards Quinn and says seriously, "I'm really busy here."

Quinn turns her whole attention towards Rachel and folds her arms, "Oh so you have a boyfriend or, or something? You can tell me I can take it."

The brunette shakes her head, "No."

Getting into her act Quinn nods, "Oh so you know you're just not interested in me. You're making a big mistake, I'm very interesting." She tries really hard to keep her face serious but there's a hint of a smile coming through in both her words and on her face.

She whispers back, "I'm just not interested in men…anyone, right now."

Quinn nods her head once, "Uh huh I see. So you're gay?"

Rachel takes in a deep intake of breath and let's out a rather loud, "Huh?" Not quite believing where this conversation has gone.

Just then the entire room turns back and shushes them. All except the three in the back, watching them in rapt attention, with smiles on their faces.

Cesar speaks up, "Hey you two, would you please take it outside."

Rachel smiles, slightly embarrassed, "Sorry, yea, so sorry."

Quinn has the decency to smile and apologize as well, "Yeah, we'll go now."

Rachel grabs her hand and pulls her outside as Quinn whispers to her, "Well that was awkward."

Once outside Rachel lets go of her hand as they start walking slowly, "Look this is really not a good time for me okay? I'm going through some changes." She says the last bit with finality as she raises her shoulders as if to say 'and there's nothing you can do about it'.

Confused Quinn shakes her head and asks with what Rachel will later describe as her 'adorable confuzzled face.', "Menopause?"

Standing dead in front of the blonde, Rachel looks up into her eyes and repeats again, not quite believing that the blonde actually said that, "Menopause? Seriously? How old do you think I am."

Obviously realizing that she just put her foot in her mouth, Quinn takes a defensive stance and folds her arms in front of her and scrunches up her face slightly, still confused and unhappy with herself as well, "Okay you know what, let's start over because the more I think about it, we'd never make it as a couple anyway. You're way too skeptical. We should be friends."

Despite the initial shock of hearing the blonde utter the word 'menopause', Rachel smiles as she nods, "I have enough friends."

The blonde shakes her head, an air of confidence surrounding her, "You can never have too many friends. What're you doing tonight?"

Immediately Rachel replies with, "Getting take out and going home to bed."

Shrugging Quinn smiles at her and lightly jabs, "Clearly you don't have any friends."

A beat of silence surrounds them where Rachel actually really smiles at her and Quinn chuckles to herself at having been able to make that happen, "Okay here's my proposition. And don't freak out because it requires very little commitment."

She stops for a second ensuring the brunette's attention.

"I'm getting take out too," She uses her hands to indicate to herself, "let's walk together to the same place, order and pay for our own meals, and then we'll say goodbye."

Unbeknownst to them both, Santana and Brittany had pushed over the large sign in the window and moved over in front of it so that they could see them clearly from their place inside the pet store.

Quinn pauses again, looking Rachel in the eyes, smiling slightly, "Where do you want to go?"

The brunette smiles, and as she does Quinn tilts her head slightly to one side, seeming to will her to engage, with the smile on her face growing larger as she sees her nod.

They walk over to Gray's Papaya Hot Dogs, and walk inside.

Quinn pouts, "That's not fair, you chose this place because it takes like two seconds."

Rachel laughs and shakes her head, "No. I chose this place because it's the best."

The blonde smiles behind her, picking up their bags of food.

"Alright, well I wanna see you take a bite of that, I don't know if you're gonna eat it."

They make their way to the table top counter, and Rachel smiles at her, "Fine." She unwraps the bag as Quinn smiles back at her and leans against the counter, watching her pull out a hot dog and take a bite out of it, "There, happy now?" She swallows, "You have no idea how good this is. I cant believe you've lived in New York your whole life and you've never been to Gray's Papaya. What's wrong with you?" she asks teasingly.

Quinn grins, "Actually, I haven't lived here my whole life. We moved out to the city when my parents bought the farm."

Rachel takes a sip of her drink and her eyes immediately soften, shaking her head, seeming to ask what happened.

Quinn is quick to reassure her, "Oh no, not died, they actually bought a farm and we moved up state."

She pauses and then continues, "My dad died five years ago and I run the place now. What about your family?"

Rachel looks down at her food and then back up at Quinn with a small smile on her face, "Actually my parents died when I was young."

Quinn shuts her eyes, a look of utter disbelief and apology on her face.

Rachel continues, "It's just me and my grandmother now. She lives in a retirement home up in Queens. My dad's mother. My daddy's mother lives in Ohio."

Opening her eyes to look at Rachel, she leans in closer, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Rachel shakes her head and smiles up at the blonde, "It's okay. It was a long time ago."

After a beat the brunette continues, "I really have to go."

The blonde stands up straight and says, "Alright, but uh I can't let you walk home alone, because…this is a very dangerous neighborhood." She says with, as straight a face as she can manage, quickly taking a drink from her Pepsi to stop anymore words coming out of her mouth. She raises an eyebrow as she takes her sip.

Rachel looks at her for a second and then chuckles, grabbing her bag and pepsi, shaking her head at the blonde's tactics, and makes her way out the door.

The blonde is quick to follow, with a smile of her own.

Making their way down Perry Street, Rachel chuckles at her, "Okay so what school did you go to?"

Running a hand through her blonde tresses Quinn uses her hands to illustrate, "Well I kinda dropped out. I met this Swedish girl on my semester abroad and…" She trails off and Rachel jumps in with a smile, "Let me guess. You fell in love and got married."

Quinn grins as she looks over at the brunette, "And started an inn in Vermont."

Rachel's eyes widen and she lets out an, "Oh, of course."

Quinn nods, "Yeah, it lasted like three seconds. I didn't know how to run an inn, and she didn't know how to _not_ sleep with everyone who worked there, so."

Rachel gives her an apologetic look at that part, "Ouch."

Quinn shrugs as she continues, "We got divorced, yea, she took everything, I had to move back in with my parents. Work myself out of debt, and try to figure out how to not blame every woman on the planet for Anna's whorish ways."

She takes a sip of her Pepsi and Rachel grins at her, "How's that going?"

Taking a breath Quinn turns to Rachel with a small smile, "Not so good." She replies teasingly.

Continuing down the street Quinn turns to Rachel, "Okay I wanna know everything."

The brunette laughs and the blonde nods encouragingly, "First kiss?"

"Uhm, some jerk with a dirt bike and chapped lips."

Quinn 'oh's, Rachel grins, "You?"

The blonde smiles, "Seventh grade, he wore braces and head gears. It was terrifying."

Rachel giggles, "Ouch."

Stopping suddenly, Quinn bends down once she sees a penny, "Hey, look. Here's one for you."

Rachel, still smiling, "That's weird."

Quinn grins up at her and turns it over so it's facing the right way, as she does so Rachel bends down and picks it up.

While still crouching the blonde asks, "Okay. Best kiss?"

The brunette stops and thinks about it, "Oh, mm that's a tough one."

Quinn has a serene smile on her face as she says, "Cuz you know, if we weren't just friends, I'd kiss you right now. Then I'd be your best kiss."

Rachel smiles back at her, loving the fact that the blonde used just the right amount of confidence in her last statement of fact so she didn't come off as cocky, "How do you know?"

Quinn smiles slightly and shrugs, "I know."

She looks deep into her eyes as she says that and Rachel feels a pull towards her but she isn't quite giving in, until she sees hazel eyes dip lower towards her lips and then back again.

They stay like that for a beat just gazing into each other's eyes, both trying to gauge what the other is thinking, when suddenly Quinn's phone rings, breaking the connection. Both parties seemingly sorry that it had interrupted whatever it was that was going on.

Quinn looks back up at Rachel and smiles apologetically, and Rachel smiles back, but it doesn't quite reach her eyes completely, "Someone looking for you?"

The blonde looks away and nods slightly, letting out a quiet, "Yeah."

They both stand back up, Quinn giving Rachel a helping hand, just as they do, the blonde's phone rings again, "I have to go."

Rachel nods, "Okay."

The blonde nods, somewhat defeated, "Okay." She smiles at the shorter brunette though as she begins to walk away.

"Bye." Rachel calls after her.

"Bye. I'll call you." She says distracted as she walks away, pulling out her cell phone and dialing.

Rachel sighs as she watches her leave, then looks at the penny in her hands, smiling but not quite allowing herself to dwell on it.

* * *

**_AN/ Reviews please? *puppy dog look*_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN/ Thank you for all the lovely reviews! And Oh my gosh all the alerts and favorites and just wow, I'm really glad all of you are liking this so much (:**_

* * *

Brittany, Rachel and Santana are all working out at the gym the next morning. All three of them working on dumbbells to work on keeping their muscles in shape.

"You think it was the muffin girl?" Santana asks once Rachel finishes telling them about what happened.

Rachel nods as she continues lifting the weights, "I guess." After she lifts it again she continues, "I don't know." Again a beat later she continues, "Why do I even care?"

Suddenly Brittany grins and says, "You like her!" While thrusting a hand out towards the shorter brunette, "Ow."

Santana is quickly by her side and massaging the area, earning her a quick peck on the lips.

Rachel stops what she's doing and gets a rather concerned look on her face, "What if I'm pregnant?"

Santana grins as she continues running a hand over the blonde's arm, "Then it'll work out perfectly."

Rachel lays down and starts doing crunches, as Santana and Brittany take an exercise ball each, and asks "What do you mean?"

Santana rolls her eyes, "Because, if you really like her, you'll break up with her because you're pregnant and then you wont have to put yourself out there and possibly get hurt. Hey that's your dream."

Getting up from her crunches she walks over the weight rack and lifts two more dumbbells, "Right. Besides I'm not pregnant. And I'm okay on my own."

They all walk into the steam room with a few other women.

Brittany looks over at Rachel and asks , "Are you gonna see her again?"

Rachel grins and nods her head slowly, "Yeah, I think so."

A few women look over at them. The Latina notices and smirks, "Well don't have sex with her. That's the last thing we need. You get knocked up and we'll have no idea whose it is."

Even more women look over, along with Rachel, just staring at Santana, until she sees all the women looking and she has to stop herself from laughing as Santana continues, "And then we'll have to do a paternity test. Is it the female cheese farmer or the red-pubed bandit."

Even more women look over.

Rachel does her best to keep a straight face, "I'm not going to have sex with her, it's too soon." She then turns to the other women and adds for their benefit, "I'm not a slut."

Brittany giggles, catching on, "Well, bring condoms, just in case." 'Even *I* know that girls cant get girls pregnant sheesh.', "Oh and a pregnancy test."

The shorter brunette chuckles, "Very funny."

Santana grins, "She's not joking."

All of the other women are now staring at Rachel.

She sighs, "I'm really not a slut."

After a beat she adds, "And…where the hell have all of you gone to school? You cant get another woman pregnant unless you have a penis and sperm and incase all of you didn't know this…women don't exactly come equipped with those things."

**Xoxo**

Back home Rachel puts her brunch out on the dining table and grabs the paper and begins to eat and Nutsy rolls by and sits in front of her staring up at Rachel as she eats.

Not really looking at him she waves her hand that's holding a piece of toast and shakes her head, "No." Not tearing her eyes off of the newspaper.

Nutsy lets out a little whine and tilts his head adorably.

Still not giving in and looking at him Rachel continues munching on the toast, "Not going to happen Nutsy."

She continues to read the paper when all of a sudden the phone rings. She wipes her hands on her napkin and gets up, Nutsy barks a couple of times to get her to at least hand him the last bit of toast, she just walks over to the phone.

"Hello?"

The person on the other end lets out a nervous chuckle, "Hi Rachel, it's Quinn."

She smiles pleasantly surprised, "Oh Quinn."

"Uhm so this is me actually doing what I said I was going to do, which is call you."

The brunette chuckles amusedly, "I can see that."

Cutting right to the chase the blonde grins, "What're you doing tonight?"

**Xoxo**

"I don't have anything to wear!"

Brittany giggles from her spot on her bed holding the phone to her ear as she listens to her friend pacing the floor and pictures Santana flinging random clothes out of the shorter brunette's closet.

"Yes you do. Calm down, don't have a baby." Santana stops and looks up from the closet with a smirk, "Or do have one I guess."

Rachel stops pacing abruptly, "Hardy Har, you're hilarious. You know actually, I think I'm going to take care of things myself from here."

Brittany sits up, "No come on Rach, she'll be good, wont you baby?"

Santana's face softens as she looks over at the phone that's on speaker as she says, "Sure babe, I'll be good."

The blonde sits up and checks on their youngest before getting back into bed, "Okay, what else do we have to work with?"

The Latina holds up a cute beige dress that comes to just about mid thigh, "You remember that halter top beige dress you two bought that time you went out together?"

Brittany claps her hands, "Oh oh yes Rach you have to wear that one! With your big loop earrings."

Rachel walks over and looks at it and holds it up to her body, "You don't think it's too much?"

Santana scoffs, "It's your first date with farmer lady, I think it's perfect. Besides, what Brit says, goes."

45 minutes later finds her in the dress, that's hugging her body in all the right places. Her hair down and in soft waves framing her face. Sheer gloss on her lips and light makeup.

She bids goodbye to Santana and hangs up with Brittany and as soon as Santana's out of the house she runs to the bathroom, grabbing a pregnancy test along the way. In her haste to finally take the test she doesn't close the door all the way.

As soon as she sits down and gets ready to pee on the stick, Nutsy rolls in.

She glances at him, then away as she concentrates on trying to pee.

"Go away."

Nutsy takes a single step back, his rubber wheel squeaks against the bathroom tile, he continues to stare at her.

Rachel closes her eyes and wills herself to pee; she chances a glance after a beat to check if Nutsy is still there. She shuts her eyes for a second again before opening them, "Stop it, you're making me nervous."

He just looks at her and blinks.

She shuts her eyes once more and finally she pees on the stick, she grins and places it on top of the box that she then places on top of the hamper and flushes and goes over to the sink to wash her hands just as the door bell rings.

She quickly makes her way to the door, brushing out imaginary creases as she does so.

Once in front of the door, she takes a breath and lets it out, smiling as she opens the door, once she checks who it is, "You're early. I'll be a minute okay?" She doesn't even give Quinn time to fully say hello.

The blonde smiles and then looks down when she hears growling.

Nutsy has wheeled his way over and was now standing protectively next to Rachel.

The brunette continues, not noticing the exchange between the dog and Quinn, "Well three to five minutes actually." She says cutely as she leans against the door smiling.

Quinn looks at her slightly confused but nods, "Uh sure no problem."

Rachel quickly makes her way back to the bathroom, on her way she calls out, "Do you want a wine cooler?"

Quinn steps into the house, closing the door behind her, "Uh yeah, sure, do you want one?"

Rachel stops and turns around, smiles at the blonde, "I'll uhm let you know."

Nutsy trails behind Quinn, barking and suddenly his wheel rolls up one of the magazines and tips him over.

"Oh my God, is he okay?" The blonde rushes over to the fallen dog.

Rachel smiles as she comes over to lift him right side up, "He's fine. It happens all the time."

As soon as he's right side up, Nutsy rolls away slightly dejected at having had fallen over in front of the new company.

Rachel quickly runs back towards the bathroom when she stops again and faces Quinn and clasps in hands in front of her, smiling lightly, calming down from her franticness, "I'm sorry." She states calmly, "Can you give me a minute please?"

Quinn is quick to reassure her, "Yes, yes definitely, no problem."

And just like that Rachel is back to being excitedly frantic as she rushes into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Quinn is left in the living room to ponder over what just happened. She grins and shakes her head lightly as she walks over to the couch and sits down.

Once inside the bathroom she looks to the hamper to find that the box and ultimately the pregnancy test wasn't there.

She glances down to find that Nutsy had apparently hit the hamper causing the test to fall, and that it was now in Nutsy's grasp.

"Damnit Nutsy."

She crouches down and grabs the stick from his mouth, "Give me that."

Nutsy just bites down harder, refusing to hand it over.

"Come on Nutsy let go. Come on."

He continues to fight her over the stick, "Now! Let go!"

Quinn calls out from the other side, "Rachel is everything okay?"

Still fighting with Nutsy for possession of the pregnancy stick she nods, "Uh yes, just you know, showing him who's the pack leader."

Just then the stick breaks in half and she takes them both away, only to realize the important part, the bit where the results show, wasn't there.

"You idiot Rachel." She yells out, she then quickly bends over further and makes Nutsy open his mouth, "You better not swallow that Nutsy. Open. Ooopen." She tries to coax, but he just continues to swallow it down and she sits back and looks at him in disbelief.

**Xoxo**

"You look really pretty." Quinn says as they walk down the street.

Rachel smiles, "Thank you. So do you." She says, finally having noticed the blonde's attire. A cute red blouse that was actually quite flattering on her, unbuttoned at the top to show a white shirt, and dark skinny jeans. To top it all off she was wearing black gladiator heels. To say that she was dressed to impress would be about right.

Quinn smiles at the brunette, a slight blush rising to her cheeks, "Thank you."

They continue on for a couple of steps, when suddenly the blonde turns to Rachel and asks with a slight grin on her face, "Did you buy a new dress for our date tonight?"

Causing the brunette to smile as she replies with a teasing, "Don't flatter yourself."

She bites her lip and smirks as she glances over to the brunette beside her, "I'll take that as a yes."

Rachel lets out a chuckle as she twirls in front of her so that she's facing her for a step, "I guess you'll never know." And then Rachel takes a step back so that they're walking in the same direction again, but with the brunette slightly ahead of Quinn.

The blonde chuckles, "I guess not." She remains quiet, smiling at the brunette that's walking ahead of her; she speeds up slightly so that she can whisper in her ear, "Except that you left the price tag on."

Rachel stops walking almost immediately, her face looks crestfallen and her hand reaches out over her shoulder, "What?"

Quinn is now the one standing in front of the brunette. She smiles lightly and ushers, "Allow me."

Rachel tilts her head to the side and brushes her hair out of the way, allowing the blonde to have better access to the tag.

Quinn lightly brushes her hair back and she doesn't realize but she does it a few times, each time marveling at the sheer softness of the brunette's hair and the silky smoothness of her skin. Realizing how awkward that might be she gives herself a little shake, "I've got it." She pulls at the tag, careful not to accidentally hurt Rachel, or rip the dress. "There you go." She says as she steps back and allows the soft tresses to fall back in place.

"You know I've had this dress for a long time, it's just I haven't worn in yet." Rachel immediately starts to explain.

Quinn murmurs an "Mhmm." As she smiles and steps towards a large green gate 'Sixth Street and Avenue B Community Garden', and pulls out a set of keys and sets to work unlocking it.

As a last ditch effort to not let the blonde know how much thought she actually put into this, Rachel smiles and lets out, "You're not that special."

Quinn looks over her shoulder at the brunette as she pushes open the gates, "Really?" Not sounding at all convinced. She folds her arms in front of her as Rachel shyly brushes her heel clad toe in front of her, grinning like a fool (she's sure). She steps to the side slightly to look past Quinn and into the enclosure, smiling, very much impressed.

Quinn watches her enter with a smile on her face, proud to have stunned the brunette into silence.

Rachel walks into the garden, lit up by fairy lights. Walking in deeper still she notices a table set up with candles with more trees and plants with fairy lights. She bites her lip and turns to face the blonde, who is leaning against the gate with a serene smile on her face watching the brunette take everything in.

She's smiling as she bites her thumb, desperately trying not to squeal as she turns back around to look at everything.

Quinn smiles satisfied as she steps into the garden and closes the gate behind her.

"Look at this place. I don't know what to say." The brunette turns her head and watches as Quinn steps closer and guides her further into the garden.

"Finally." She teases.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rachel asks as they continue walking, raising an eyebrow slightly.

Quinn grins and puts a hand up, and reaches for her hand, and gently pulls her along, excited to be able to show her everything, "It just means good, don't say anything. You don't have to say anything. Why do you have to say anything? Just come over here, sit down." She ushers to the place setting with her free hand.

Rachel teases, "So what you're saying I talk too much?"

Quinn steps closer and holds up a finger shaking her head, "I did not say that. It's just that you're very quick and you always have a response for everything, which I like!, but you know tonight just be surprised." She lets go of her hand and pulls out a chair for Rachel, smiling up at her.

Rachel eyes the blonde with a smile and amusement in her eyes and as she goes to sit down, Quinn quickly grabs the napkin and unfolds in and places it with a flourish on her lap, earning herself a melodious laugh and a light clap of the hands. She grins at the now seated brunette as she uncovers the platter.

Rachel is giddy with excitement seeing as the whole date set up is very elegant and well to do, she grins as she finally looks away from Quinn to the platter.

"Surprise." The blonde says with as much of a straight face as she can muster.

Pizza.

Rachel laughs, loving how absolutely adorable this all is. She smiles up at the blonde, thinking how very different she is than what she had expected. Good different.

"You're good."

Quinn chuckles as she plates them and settles down for a wonderful dinner.

Xoxo

"So you worked for an internet company? I don't see that at all." Quinn says as she's opening up a bottle of wine.

Rachel smiles as she sips her own, "Oh I was a very important person, you would've been very impressed."

Working on the bottle still, the blonde glances up smirking, "Really? How'd you get the pet store?"

Rachel smiles and places her glass down, "Actually it was through my dog Nuts."

Just as she says that Quinn has successfully popped open the bottle, "I bought him at this fancy pet store near my house."

She leans forward and allows Quinn to pour some more wine into her glass as she continues, "Cutest puppy you've ever seen. Six months later he almost dies." Quinn places the bottle down, a look of concern and sympathy on her face, "Turns out he was from one of those puppy mills where the dogs are just so inbred that they're just sort of falling apart." She sighs and takes a sip of her wine, not really liking this story so much.

Quinn leans forward making sure she was giving the brunette her rapt attention, "What did you do, did you sue them?"

Rachel tilts her head, "Well I thought about it but then I thought what would that do, they'll still sell inbred dogs. So, I quit my job and I took the stock option money over to the pet store. And I bought it." She shrugs lightly with a small smile on her face.

They sit for a beat in silence, both looking at each other, Quinn absolutely amazed by this wonderful person sitting opposite her, has her hands under her chin, smiling at her. "I know how to milk a goat. Does that do anything for you?"

Causing the brunette to chuckle and look back down to her pizza shyly, before abruptly stopping and glancing quickly back at her saying, "No not really." Before taking a bite of said pizza, chuckling as she does so.

Quinn sits back in her seat and folds her arms across her chest, "Can I ask you a serious question Rachel?"

Putting down the pizza, the brunette licks her thumb as she looks over towards her dinner companion, she smiles around her thumb, "What?"

She chews slowly, and looks expectantly at the blonde, waiting anxiously for the question.

Quinn keeps her eyes locked to the beautiful brown ones across from her, she bites her lips seemingly to contemplate actually asking. She then lets her lip go free and asks, "Did you buy that dress to wear for me tonight?

Rachel smiles at her slightly and looks away, not really aware that she placed a finger in her mouth and lightly bit on it as she contemplated, before releasing it and looking back at the blonde, and beckoning her to lean closer as if to tell her a secret.

Quinn quickly leans forward, not wanting to miss an opportunity to get closer to the brunette, smiling slightly as they're both leaning over the table.

Rachel looks up at her through thick lashes and whispers, "I will never tell."

Quinn grins at the playful look in the brunette's eyes, "Really?" she whispers back, slowly standing up from her seat, "because I have ways of making you talk." She slowly starts to lean forward, and Rachel watches her as she's now slightly above her.

The blonde smiles down at her and they both start to lean in slowly, both wearing matching smiles.

Just as their lips are about to touch, Quinn accidentally knocks over the bottle of wine right into Rachel's lap.

* * *

**_AN/ I promise there's more of this...it's just that it's already 2:40 in the morning and I'm really tired haha, I promise I'll have the rest up as soon as possible. Review please! And I might have it up even sooner :D_**


End file.
